The Disappearance of Patrick Jane
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Kind of an epilogue after Red John's defeat. It has nothing to do with my previous return of red universe. It has angst, friendship, humor and randomness. Oneshot.


This is kind of an epilogue after the end of Red John. It has nothing to do with my previous Mentalist works and I hope you enjoy it. The Alternative endings are random stuff that I thought about as I wrote this story but as I indicate below are not to be considered part of the true story just jokes.

AN: I do not own the mentalist

The Disappearance of Patrick Jane

Patrick Jane was an empty man. He had been empty for so long and yet knowing this he had tried to go on. He had filled the hole in his life with Red John's hunt and for a time it worked, in fact it worked so good that he was capable of truly smiling from time to time, not smirk, smile. However when the hunt was over he disappeared from the world. He said goodbye to her co-workers one Friday never to return again.

For many people it was a surprise but for the people who knew him better it wasn't. After all for Jane the hunt was the last stop, the last thing he intended to do, the one thing he didn't expect to survive. But he did survive. He did and he didn't know what to do with his life. He knew Charlotte had wanted him to live on to try and forget the marvelous life he had before. But it was too late for that so he just disappeared

Teresa Lisbon eventually overcame the disappearance of her best friend, met a man who had two little marvelous girls, married and formed a family giving birth to twins, two boys, shortly after the ceremony and always wondered about her best friend and his destiny and hoping he had finally deserved the peace he deserved praying that he had found a new woman and he had married and maybe even had children. Due to her new circumstances she accepted the post of chief of the CBI when it was offered to her

Wayne Rigsby on his part continued working on the CBI but changed to another unit so he could marry his longtime love, his girlfriend Grace Van Pelt, who remained on the same unit under Lisbon and Cho until she got one of her own. They both had a beautiful daughter and a son and Grace acted as a third parent to Benji who loved her as such. They never stopped thinking about their lost friend and named their son after him.

Kimball Cho occupied Lisbon's post when she was promoted to chief and he worked fiercely to keep up his unit's closure rate. He eventually married a good Asian woman and he had three children, two girls and a son. Parenthood didn't change his expression much but he loved his children dearly. After the last member of his former team went to another unit he accepted a post on the FBI and went to Washington. Although he never stated it clearly, he missed his friend Patrick right to the very end.

But. What about Patrick Jane? What happened to him after his disappearance? Did he make a mistake thinking he would never love again? Did he find a woman and formed a family? Did he commit suicide?

No one really knew. His body was never found and no marriage license had his name on it. His name eventually became legend and talking about him was like talking about Elliot Ness and his "Untouchables", his story a plot for films and TV series. But the real person just disappeared.

Yet from time to time all the persons that had once been close to the mentalist would feel observed, from time to time they heard a chuckle when they committed a mistake or sounded said their most used words. They never knew who stared at them or who chuckled when they made their mistakes but they would always smile fondly when they felt these things because they knew Patrick and would always be with them.

THE TRUE STORY ENDS HERE.

Alternative stories/endings.

1

They never knew who stared at them or who chuckled when they made their mistakes but they would always smile fondly when they felt these things because they knew Patrick and would always be with them. Well it was either him or a stalker so they preferred to think it was Patrick's spirit.

2

When Patrick looked at the story Rigsby was writing he looked at his friend looking hurt.

"Really Rigsby? I have to disappear for all of you to live happily ever after?"

"You don't but it would be a start" Cho replied.

That's how Cho entered on Patrick's enemy list.

3

The Friday Patrick Left

"Patrick" Lisbon said.

"Yes Lisbon?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant" She told him.

"That's marvelous!" He said hugging his best friend. "Who is the father?"

"You" Lisbon replied

"That's marvelous!" He shouted getting up and heading for the elevators. "I'm going to the store to buy something to celebrate, see you later!"

The CBI team observed the elevator for a few moments after Patrick went down.

"Boss?" Van Pelt called

"Yes Grace?" Lisbon asked

"You know he is not coming back. Right?" Van Pelt asked.

"Yep"

4 (Alternative ending to number three)

"Boss?" Van Pelt called.

"Yes Grace?" Lisbon asked.

"You know he is not coming back. Right?" Van Pelt asked.

"I Know" Lisbon said smiling widely. "We did it! Patrick Jane is gone"

The CBI celebrated all night long.

5.

Patrick Jane lived the rest of his life in a Caribbean island had 80 wives and a great number of children and Grandchildren. He never thought of his CBI friends once.

/

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update my works soon (I think)


End file.
